


Do You Still Love Me?

by Anime_Warlord



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Adorable Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Heavy Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Naive Eren Yeager, Neko Eren Yeager, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Warlord/pseuds/Anime_Warlord
Summary: Eren adores his owner with every fiber of his being and will do anything to make him happy, but in Levi's eyes he can't seem to do anything right. Despite the hurt and rejection, Eren never stops loving him. But what will happen when Levi finally reaches his breaking point? Will Eren ever be truly loved? Only time will tell...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy story! Levi is very manipulative and downright mean, and while the physical violence isn't incredibly frequent it's still very present.  
> This is in NO WAY a reflection of how any relationship should be.  
> This is not meant to be a happy story until the end. Don't worry, Eren will find his happy ending.  
> I will put warnings whenever a chapter contains sensitive content.  
> Please read with caution.
> 
> (Also please forgive my poor smut writing skills)

**6:30 pm.** He'll be home any minute. Eren squealed with joy and bounded to the front door to wait, just as he did every day, as excited as a child in a candy store. He loved his owner more than anything.

Ever so diligently, he waited, watching the door as his tail swished behind him. The minutes ticked by until finally the lock clicked, the handle rattled, and the door opened. Levi slipped inside and shut the door behind him, toeing off his shoes as Eren bounded around his feet, absolutely over the moon that he was finally home.

"I missed you, Master!" He exclaimed joyfully, following Levi further into the house as he trudged down the hall.

The man rolled his eyes. "You're too damn loud. Pipe down."

"I'm just so excited cause you're finally home," Eren said and jumped onto Levi's bed to sit next to him. "I missed you lots!"

"Yeah, whatever- no! Get down!" Levi scolded, shoving Eren off the bed. "How many times do I have to tell you you're not allowed on the furniture?"

Eren shook his head and frowned, but it didn't last long. He wouldn't be deterred. "I'm sorry. I forgot, cause I'm just so happy you're home."

"I know that, you little shit. You've said it at least three times  _today._ " Levi sighed, rubbing his temples before he stood up and changed his shirt. "Go lay down, Eren. I have work to do."

Eren tilted his head and crawled a bit closer, squinting up at his owner. "You're super tired, Master. Can I help you? Please let me help."

Levi shook his head, stalking out of the room and down the hall to his office with Eren on his heels. He plopped down on his desk chair, starting up his computer. Eren crawled under the desk and rested his cheek against Levi's thigh. As long as the man let him stay nearby, he was fine. Even if he was ignored, it didn't slow the complete love and adoration he held for his master. The man's had him since he was a kitten.

Even though Levi wasn't very loving anymore, he always made up for it in his own way. Giving Eren small rewards when he did good, forgiving him when he messed up. Besides, Eren owed Levi his life. He found him abandoned by his family and took him in, saved him, gave him a home. He could never even hope to repay that.

No matter how many times Levi hit him, yelled at him, ignored him, forgot to feed him, or mistreated him, Eren knew that he still loved him. Why else would he keep him?

The poor boy was so blind to the abuse and neglect, fully convinced he deserved all of his 'punishments' and apologizing every time. He wanted nothing more than to make his master happy. Eren had a heart of gold, and it didn't seem like anything would diminish his love for Levi.

He was pulled out of his reverie when Levi groaned, leaning back in his chair. Eren lifted his head, concerned. "What's wrong, Master?"

Levi glanced down at the boy and sighed. "This is tedious and boring," he deadpanned.

Eren frowned, gently rubbing the man's leg in an attempt to ease some of the tension. "What can I do? If you teach me, I could help you write..."

"No," Levi snapped. "You don't need to know how to read or write. Just sit there and look cute. It's the only thing you're good at."

Eren opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, before he smiled and put his head back down on Levi's thigh. "Okay. I can do that." He shifted to get comfortable, and Levi sighed once more as he went back to working.

It was only another minute or so before he growled in frustration and tossed his pen into the desk. "God fucking dammit."

"Master? Are you-"

Levi cut him off. "Don't ask, Eren. God, you're supposed to cater to my enjoyment!"

The brunette blinked, sitting up straighter. "O-oh sorry, I didn't... What should I do?"

"Think of something! Get creative, pleasure me, just do something to make this more enjoyable."

"Oh, um..." Eren looked down and bit his lip. "Would it make you happy if I played with this..?" He asked, sliding his hand between Levi's legs to grope his crotch lightly.

"It might," Levi scoffed, "If you actually do a good job this time." There was a short silence before he looked down, raising an eyebrow as Eren still hadn't moved. "Well? Get to it then."

"Oh- yes, Master. Sorry." Eren got to work immediately, working Levi's belt and buttons loose, tugging his pants and boxers down just enough to expose his cock.

Levi watched, then picked up his pen again and resumed writing. He let out a soft, pleased sigh as he felt Eren's warm tongue begin lapping at the sensitive tip of his cock, heat flowing straight to his groin.

When Levi was fully hard, Eren planted an open-mouthed kiss on the tip and slowly took him into his mouth. His focus was entirely on making the man feel good, so he used his hands to play with whatever couldn't fit in his mouth, fondling his balls and stroking the base of his cock.

Levi was patient with him for now. The boy would likely pick things up after he got the hang of it. He let out pleasured sighs whenever Eren licked at his slit or right under his sensitive head, writing at a steady pace even with the lovely little distraction. The boy may have been annoying and useless, but at least he had two good holes for fucking. It was about the  _only_ thing he was good for.

As Eren swallowed more of Levi's cock, he continued playing with his balls, massaging the sensitive skin and humming to give the man even more pleasure. Levi groaned, but he quickly became impatient and used his free hand to grab the back of Eren's hair, shoving his head down roughly onto his cock. The boy gagged and forced himself to relax his throat, swallowing around the girth. He barely had any time to adjust before Levi was pulling on his hair, impatiently urging him to start bobbing his head.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, forcing back the few tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. He pressed his tongue flat against the sensitive underside of Levi's cock, tracing his veins as he bobbed his head to match the pace of the demanding hand tangled in his hair.

Levi let out soft grunts and groans, once even tipping his head back. Despite his sore throat, Eren was happy about it. It just meant he was doing a good job. He hollowed his cheeks and focused entirely on his pace, humming and purring to send vibrations up the man's cock and add to the pleasure.

It didn't take long for Levi's orgasm to hit. When it did, he gripped Eren's hair tighter and forced him back down all the way, coming down his throat with a throaty moan.

Eren swallowed everything he could. When Levi let go of his hair, he slowly pulled off with a lewd  _pop_ and licked him clean, carefully tucking him back into his pants.

"Did.. did I do good, Master?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

Levi sighed and looked down at him. "You did okay. Come here, I'll give you a reward." He set his pen down and scooted back, patting his lap.

Eren perked up and climbed into Levi's lap. "A reward? What it is?"

"Your reward is that I won't make you get off alone tonight," Levi purred.

Eren blinked, gaped at his owner, cheeks turning crimson. "You- you mean you'll-"

"Mhm. I don't feel like fucking you, but I will jerk you off."

"Ah- yes, y-yes, thank you, Master," the neko fumbled, nodding quickly.

Levi smirked and ran one hand down his naked stomach, grasping the boy's small cock almost roughly.

Eren gasped, biting down on his lip to keep a small noise back. He had always been rather sensitive.

With the other hand, the man smacked Eren's thigh lightly and growled, eliciting a whine from plump lips. "Let me hear you," he hissed, giving a pleased hum when the neko nodded. He continued his ministrations, slowly twisting his wrist and thumbing over the slit as he stared at Eren's flushed face, smirking as he twitched and moaned and squirmed in his lap.

"Good boy," he whispered, giving one particularly hard jerk that made Eren's entire body jolt upward, his hips rutting desperately for more.

Eren panted and gripped Levi's shoulders tightly, whimpering as the man forced his hips to keep still. "M-maste-"

"Shhh, hush, pet. I'll let you cum soon enough, so relax." Levi licked his lips, removing his free hand from Eren's hip to pinch his left nipple, eliciting a long, high pitched whine.

"M-master, ah- I ne-need-  _ah!_ " As Levi twisted his wrist more and pumped his sensitive cock faster, Eren found himself unable to keep still. He rolled his hips up desperately in jerky little movements and came not seconds later with a loud cry, seeing stars as his cum splattered over his stomach and Levi's shirt.

"Good boy," Levi hummed, ignoring the mess for now. He smirked, pumping every last drop from Eren's cock, and continuing even after he was spent. It caused the boy to whimper, overstimulated and sensitive.

Eren whined and squeezed his eyes shut, trembling in Levi's lap. "Mas-master... Master, p-please, I-"

"You what, Eren? Don't you want to be good for me?"

"I-I do, but-"

"No buts. If I want to keep touching you, then I will. And you'll sit there and be compliant, understand?" Levi demanded, giving Eren's cock a firm squeeze and drawing out another whine.

Eren nodded, tears pricking the corners of his eyes from the overstimulation. "Y-yes, yes I understand, I'm sorry, please.."

"Good." Levi huffed and continued stroking the twitching length, only stopping once Eren was fully hard again. When he pulled his hand away, the boy whined again.

Eren cracked an eye open, then the other, shifting nervously. "Mas..ter?"

Levi stood suddenly, holding Eren securely in his arms. "I'm tired. Come, let's go to bed."

"But-" Eren began to protest, but thought better of it and looked down, subtly reaching his hands down to play with himself. Levi noticed and immediately smacked his hands away. Eren flinched back instantly.

"Who gave you permission to touch yourself?"

"N-no one, sorry... It's just-.. I.. I need to cum, please.. you make me feel so good, you make my slutty boy pussy so wet, please let me..." He mumbled, looking away.

"But Eren," Levi chuckled, "I already let you cum tonight. Why would I let you again?"

Eren whimpered, turning to wrap his arms around Levi's neck and rutting against him desperately. He mouthed at the man's neck, grazing teeth over skin and sucking and panting. "P-please," he begged. "Please, I-I need-"

"Quiet." Lightly smacking Eren's butt, Levi carried him to the spare room just down the hall from his own and deposited him on the bed. He made quick work of tying the boy's hands and feet to each corner of the bed, smiling at him as he ghosted one finger over his cock.

Eren shuddered, unconsciously lifting his hips to chase after that finger, tugging against the restraints. "Please.. I-I need you, please.. I've been good, Master, please..."

"Shh..." Levi turned to the closet and pulled out a couple things, taking his time to walk back to the bed with his hands behind his back. "What do you need?"

Eren shifted, licking his lips as he tried to see what Levi had. "I-i need to cum, Master, please... I wanna f-feel good.."

The man smirked and knelt on the bed between Eren's legs, running his free hand down the boy's thigh. He hummed and, without a word, lubed up three fingers and brushed one against Eren's entrance, chuckling lowly at the gasp elicited from it.

Without further warning, Levi nudged his finger past the puckering ring of muscle. He didn't give his pet much time to get used to the intrusion before he was finger fucking him in ernest, adding another finger soon after.

Eren whined and writhed underneath him, tugging on the restraints at his wrists. "P-please, I-"

"Hush, kitten." Levi removed his fingers and used his other hand to jerk Eren off a few times before snapping a cock ring into place. Eren's eyes widened almost comically.

Before he could question it, the man was squirting out more lube onto a medium sized vibrator. Eren bit his lip. "Y-you're gonna..?"

Levi nodded, then smiled sweetly and pressed the tip of it against Eren's entrance. "Do you want this, Eren?" He purred, applying just slightly more pressure to tease him.

"Yes, y-yes, please..!" The brunette begged, trying to move his hips, but the ropes offered very little freedom to move. "Please, sir..."

"Hmm.. Alright." With a smirk, Levi shoved the toy in, causing Eren to cry out, and grabbed the remote from beside him, turning it onto the highest setting.

Eren arched his back, eyes wide and mouth open, clenching his fists. The stimulation pushed him quickly over the edge, but the ring kept him from getting the release he needed. "Master, ple-ah!-please! M-maste-"

"What do you think, sweetheart?" Levi mused, trailing his hands up Eren's heaving chest to pinch his nipples. "Should I leave you here all night? See how much you can take?"

"N-no, please..! I can't-!" Eren whined, pushing his chest up into the stimulation.

The man frowned and clicked his tongue, pulling away. "No? Don't you want to be good for me, Eren? Don't you  _want_ to be a good boy? Will you be a good boy for me tonight?" His voice was dripping sweet.

There was no way the neko could deny his owner; he had to obey no matter what. "I-... I do, I do w-want to be good-ngh! I-I'll be good.."

Levi kissed his head. "That's what I like to hear. I'll see you in the morning."

"W-wait-!"

"Good night, Eren." With that, Levi turned and walked to the door, flicking off the lights.

"Ma-master!" Eren cried, but it fell on deaf ears. He whimpered and shifted a little, only for the vibrator to rub against his prostate and make him gasp.

The door clicked shut as Levi walked out with a smirk, heading to his own room as he listened to the sounds of his pet whimpering. He peeled off his soiled clothes and tossed them in the laundry basket, climbing into bed in only his boxers. While his neko was forced to suffer through the sexual torture, Levi fell peacefully asleep, without a care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a rare chance for a lazy day, Levi takes the opportunity. Eren sees some things he wishes he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be boring, but we'll see how it goes. Enjoy!
> 
> Also I'm really sorry for the late update, I had some writers block and actually forgot about this story for a few weeks. I'll try to get more on top of it!

In the morning, Levi took his precious time getting out of bed and grabbing himself some breakfast. Luckily he had the day off, so he had plenty of time to spare.

Finally, after he washed his dishes and put them away, he headed back upstairs to retrieve his pet from the guest bedroom. He flicked on the light and smirked at the sleeping Eren with sores on his wrists and ankles from squirming so much the previous night.

After a few moments of staring, Levi finally sauntered over to the bed and yanked Eren's tail just hard enough to wake him up.

Naturally, the boy startled, jolting slightly as he looked up at his owner with wide eyes. It took him a second to realize and calm down, and he immediately went slack again. "M..master, please... Please can I be done? I was up so long... I didn't get good sleep at all... Please.."

"Hmm..." Levi tapped his chin, pretending to ponder over it for a bit. "Alright. I suppose I'll unchain you, since you behaved so well for me last night." He leaned over and quickly unfastened all of the restraints. He slowly pulled out the vibrator, of which the battery had died at some point in the night. Eren whined quietly, but Levi hushed him. Then, agonisingly slow, he removed the cock ring. Scooping a tired Eren into his arms, he hummed and patted his back.

_Keep your pet's trust. Wear them down to the bone, and when they finally reach their breaking point... Make them believe you still love them._

"Thank you..." Eren mumbled, nuzzling his face into Levi's neck.

"Uh-huh." Levi carried him downstairs to the living room and set him in his pet bed next to the couch, tossing a small chew toy in his direction. "You can relax now, but don't make any noise, got it? I'd like to watch TV in peace."

Eren nodded and gave a quick "I understand," before he started gnawing on his little chew toy. Luckily it wasn't a squeaky one.

Levi plopped down on the couch with a sigh, flipping on the television. 

 

The next hour or so passed by peacefully, until Levi felt a brushing up against his leg. He looked down to see Eren peering at him with wide eyes. Like giving him a puppy dog look would do anything. "What is it? You need to take a shit or something?" He asked, nudging the boy away.

Eren backed up a little and shook his head. "No. I's just wondering... Do you think maybe I can look at pictures?" Just because he couldn't read didn't mean he couldn't enjoy books. There were a few textbooks and things around Levi's house that had pictures in them.

"Tsk. I guess. But I want to be able to see what you're doing. Sit at my feet." Levi patted he front of the couch. Eren obeyed immediately, situating himself comfortably on the floor. Instead of a book, however, Levi handed him his phone, which was already opened to his gallery. "There, look at those."

The neko smiled gleefully. "Thank you, Master!" As Levi grumbled a response under his breath, Eren got to scrolling.

A lot of the pictures really weren't that interesting. Some were of clouds, others were of documents or receipts, there were a few pictures of Levi's friends that looked like they had stolen the phone from him. He zoomed in on one where Levi was in the background looking rather angry and giggled softly, scrolling to the next picture.

It caught him quite off guard. In it, Levi was naked and balls deep in some equally nude woman. It looked like the woman had taken it. He frowned slightly.

"Master, who's that?" Eren held up the phone, pointing to the woman in the picture.

With a brief glance, Levi pushed the phone back down. "Her name's Petra. Why does it matter?"

"I was just curious."

"Are you jealous?" The man raised an eyebrow, staring down at him. Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "You know it's your fault I fucked someone else. You're terrible in bed. You can't do anything right."

Each word was like a stab in the gut. Eren blinked a few times and frowned, lowering his head. "I'm sorry... I didn't know I was doing bad.."

"It's okay, kitten." He patted the boy's head. "Just do better next time and I won't have to do it again, alright?"

"Oh- okay! I'll try my best!"

Levi smirked. "Good. Now be a good boy and hush up." With that, he turned his attention back to the TV.

Eren kept scrolling. There were a few more pictures with the Petra woman, which he skipped as quick as he could, but then it was back to regular pictures. More documents, more stolen phone selfies. He ran into more lewd photos, only this time they were of him. And there were quite a few. He didn't remember Levi ever taking pictures of him like that.

A close up of his ass, a short clip of Levi's hips drilling into him, a full body view of him tied to the bed blindfolded, a shot of Levi's hand around his throat, and then a picture of him sleeping. Surely he would remember something like that. "What's these for?"

This time Levi didn't even look. "What, do you not like when Master takes pictures of you?" He fake pouted. "Those are for me. And they're also for when you misbehave. If you ever tell me no like you did last week, I'll send those pictures to all my friends and show them how much of a dirty little whore you are."

"Is that... bad?" asked Eren, biting his lip.

Levi smacked him upside the head. "Of course it's bad, you twit! Now be quiet."

The neko pouted slightly, but he said nothing and looked back down at the phone. He scrolled for a while until he got to pictures from years ago, when he was still a kitten. There were pictures of him in the bath, rolling around in the grass, playing with another young Neko, swatting at toys. Things had been so happy when he was small. He hardly even remembered that far back. But, he did remember the other Neko. They were still friends, even though it had been a while since they'd seen each other.

"Master, do you think maybe... Jean could come and play?" He asked, quietly.

Annoyed, the man turned off the TV and glared down at him. "What, am I not good enough company for you? Is that it?"

Eren shook his head. "No, you are! You're the best! It's just... it's been real long since we got to play."

"You're so full of shit," Levi growled, snatching the phone out of his pet's hands. He shoved it back into his pocket and kicked Eren in the ribs. "Get out of my sight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the only time rivetra will be mentioned. I also finally have an actual plotline rather than bits and pieces, so woo! This story may be shorter than I originally expected.


End file.
